


Bottom!Cas Wednesday Fics

by Mesmeret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Condoms, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Kid Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Nanny Castiel, Nipple Play, Parent Dean Winchester, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Topping from the Bottom, breeding fantasy, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics written from Tumblr prompts about Cas loving it in the ass.</p><p><b>When to Call Me Daddy</b> Fluffy kidfic then dirty smut. Castiel with Daddy kink, nipple play kink and breeding fantasies while Dean just likes to be rough but tender. Dean is quite surprised by being turned out by Castiel’s dirty talk since it usually repulses him. They use a condom in this.</p><p><b>Bottom Bunk</b> A nonsexual crack fic about how Cas is terrified of the top bunk in his new dorm. Dean is his roommate and finds it fascinating to watch Castiel solve this problem.</p><p><b>I Need Some of Your Sugar</b>Proud Castiel treating himself with his first pay check! Masturbation with toys driven with fantasies of sex with Dean. Based on Promo clip for Episode 9x06</p><p><b>I Get Claustrophobic when I Top</b> Yup. A crack comedy piece of Punk!Dean and Stoner!Cas go to Charlie's 20th birthday party. On the way there, Cas tallks about how he's ready to try to top Dean again. Dean is hesitant since Cas has panicked during previous attempts. Cas is convinced his dick is going to pop off into the pleasure vortex that is Dean's ass. In the end, Cas bottoms with one catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When to Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Chapter One: "Cas is a volunteer reader at the library and Dean’s a single father. *eyebrow wiggle*" From SnarkyMonkey aka [dek-says-so](http://dek-says-so.tumblr.com/)

Maybe he had a Mr. Rogers fetish. Dean couldn’t help but force little Johnny’s hand up when Castiel asked who would like to be the snake. Too bad Dean’s son wasn’t on the same page with him and started to fuss when his arm was unexpectedly raised. Dean did feel bad for using his son to get closer to the petite man in a bold blue cabled cardigan and a pink tie that was the same color of his cheeks.

"Ah, you want to be Mr. Hisster?" Castiel smiled at the 4 year old. He saw the boy’s expression waver on the border of awe and tantrum. He looked up at the father’s face to see if the man was aware that he was going to dealing with a ballistic toddler in the next second. To his shy surprise, the man was gorgeous. But this wasn’t the appropriate situation for such thoughts. So he put to use his years of being a child care provider(Manny), "What’s your first name, Mr. Hisster? Is it Johnny?"

The boy’s green eyes widened in awe of the kind man who told funny stories. He was completely unaware of the label sticker with Dean’s scrawl of ‘Johnny’ on his t-shirt, “Y-yeah! I’m Johnny!”

"Would you mind joining me and Ms. Haely Hoot up here to read?" Castiel smiled holding out the snake puppet that came with the book. The boy looked at the little brunette girl sitting on her mom’s lap next to Castiel. She was smiling at him while holding an owl. Very quickly his little legs were taking him to that snake and then right next to Haely. Some of the parents laughed in circe. Dean got up and sat Johnny on his lap. Castiel read the next page in Ms. Hoot’s voice while Dean coaxed Johnny’s hand to get into the snake puppet.

"Okay, Johnny. When I finish speaking, you have to give us your best hisssss!" Castiel drew out the hiss for comic effect. All the little ones were giggling while Dean felt his ears burn. Johnny gave a big nod and held up the snake towards Haely’s owl. When the pause came, Johnny spat out a HISSSSSSSS with a spray of saliva.

Dean was mortified when he watched his son COVER Castiel’s chin, neck, and hand with spit. Not to mention that cardigan in the color of the man’s eyes. All of the parents looked at Dean with disgust.

"Johnny! Apologize!" He hissed under his breath before give everyone apologetic smiles. Johnny was feeling mortified for the first time. Pretty little Haely’s face went pink and then she was crying. Her mom picked up with a stern glare at Johnny before leaving. Johnny started wailing, "NO! I’m sorry! Sorry!"

"Oh, hush. Nothing to be ashamed about. You accidentally sprayed your venom. I think you’re a baby cobra, Johnny," Castiel took out a pack of wet wipes and started cleaning himself. "Naomi, come back with Ms. Hoot when you can. She still has some lines to say."

Dean was amazed and feeling things for Castiel. Johnny stopped crying the moment Castiel told him he was a cobra. Haely started telling her mommy that she needed to be Ms. Hoot right now! And the parents were focused back on Castiel again.

The rest of story time went on without a hitch.

As the parents were leaving, Dean stayed around with Johnny. Once it was just the three of them, Dean told Johnny to go to the dino section. Castiel smiled fondly at the little towhead sprinting off to the non-fiction section of the children’s library, “He will be quite the charmer.”

"Yeah," Dean breathed out while looking a little down at Castiel’s warm smile.

"Going to be like his Daddy," Castiel felt comfortable enough to let his pristine facade fade away for a moment. He watched Dean’s reaction when he licked his lips after making the comment. To his pleasant surprise, the man looked like he was going to do everything Castiel wanted him to. "Is there a Mrs…?" 

"Winchester. No, she passed away when he was a baby," Dean felt a little awkward sounding so lusty while talking about his dead wife.

"Oh, I’m sorry. I- I am a childcare provider. If you ever need extra hands, call me," Castiel pulled out his business card from his back pocket and slipped it into Dean’s front pocket. The other man’s eye lids fluttered shut for a moment with a pleasant groan.

"I will, Castiel. Thanks," Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel’s cheek before going over to his son.

The next Saturday, Dean was exhausted from a full week of late night shifts and a hyper four year old. He ended up taking up Sammy’s offer of babysitting Johnny for the weekend. Johnny was bouncing excitedly to see his aunt, uncle, and cousins. Sam and Jess had two girls and a boy so they were capable of handling another boy. 

Once Dean dropped off Johnny with a few extra hugs and kisses to reassure himself that things will be okay, he headed back home. After a much needed nap, he woke up from a pleasant dream above Castiel. Still feeling a bit randy, he pulled out the business card and called Castiel.

Castiel loved children so much. If he could, he would be the octomom. He couldn’t help the joyous feeling he got when holding a baby as it nursed with little snuffles. Or when a two year old was asking about the world.

But all good things had their downfalls. And the Crowley children were just a bunch of shits. Everything Castiel did, they resisted. He ended up letting them be on their own devices and watch the clock tick by in the kitchen. Once it was 5 pm, Bella would come and take control. He couldn’t be scary like she could. The door bell rang at 4:59 pm and the moment Bella walked in, the Crowley children went silent. 

"You cooked us dinner, Castiel?" She asked with her usual sharp british accent. 

"Yes, I did," Castiel slipped on his black cardigan. He stuck his hand in the pocket out of habit and found something slimy and wet. A used up tissue that wasn’t his. Frank started giggling as Castiel pulled it out.

Bella glared at Frank, “Porridge.”

Castiel quickly left the house to avoid getting more of a headache from temperamental hell spawn. He wiped his hands clean with a wet wipe before getting into his Honda Civic. He closed his eyes for a minute to collect himself. Then his phone rang with an unknown caller in the local area.

"Hello, this is Castiel speaking," he tried to sound cheery.

"Hey, this is Dean Winchester. Uh, Johnny’s dad from the library reading circle thing?" a deep sexy voice came from Castiel’s phone.

"Mhmm. Do you need those extra hands tonight? I have an opening now and tomorrow morning and afternoon," Castiel tried not to sound overeager.

"Uh, Johnny is away with my brother’s brood. I was wondering if you’d like to come-"

"Yes!" Castiel interrupted. He realized how rude he was, "Sorry, just dealt with Hell’s princes and princesses. I would love to be with an adult right now."

He heard Dean inhale sharply over the phone, “34 Walnut Street. Gray house with a green door. Beer or wine?”

Castiel liked the way Dean thought, “Beer. I need to grab something to eat. Want me to pick something up?”

"Got a pizza I can throw in the oven," Dean spoke with loud slams in the background. 

"I’ll be there in 20," Castiel replied before hanging up. He started up his old car and headed towards Walnut and Birch. 

Dean was excited and nervous. Castiel seemed to be flirty when they first met. Just in case, Dean checked which games were playing that night for them to watch platonically.

But that didn’t seem to be the case when Castiel returned his greeting peck on the cheek with a full on kiss with tongue. He pulled the man into his house and held him up against the back of the door. They kissed for a few minutes before Castiel relaxed and became quite docile.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel sighed happily.

"Mmm, needed that just as much," Dean nuzzled soft dark hair. The oven’s timer beeped in the kitchen and he led the way. Castiel sat down at the small table where two beers were waiting and watched him pull out the pizza. They ate and drank while getting to know each other. As they finished the everything pizza, they came to the agreement that they were going to go into Dean’s bedroom next. Both casually lied about not having sex in a few months, but in reality, it was a few years each.

Castiel enjoyed the way Dean watched him as they made their way to the bedroom. He loved the soft growl the man made when he undressed. He liked how Dean shuddered when Castiel moaned at the sight of him nude. Soon they were entangled in each other. Their vocal expressions getting louder and louder as they found the right rhythm. Castiel rocked his hips back into Dean’s slick fingers and forward against the hardness that would be in him.

What Dean wasn’t expecting at all was the dirty talk that came from those pink lips. “Yes! Want you to fuck me raw! Ungh! Kiss my tits, Deaaan!”

If Dean heard just the audio of the night’s beginning, he would’ve thought it was a smokey deep women’s voice begging for her lover. Instead, it was Castiel. And Dean was pretty comfortable with that. He swirled his tongue around a nipple before breathing sharply against it, ”Your tits are getting hard for me like your cock.”

Castiel blushed at how easily Dean embraced his turn ons, “Nnngh! Bite them gently when you add another finger, please.”

Dean groaned as he rolled the other nipple between his teeth while getting a third finger into Castiel. After a few maddening moments of foreplay, Dean asked, “Can I fuck you now?”

"Fuck now!" Castiel parroted back with sharp gasps as he tried stave off his orgasm. Dean slipped his fingers out of Castiel to get a condom. As he rolled it on, Castiel moved to his hands and knees. Dean held the base of his shaft firmly for a moment before adding more lube to Castiel’s rim.

Finally Dean pushed in. Castiel moaned as he tried to hold still. Once he felt Dean thrust shallowly, he was fully rocking his hips back in pleasure. “Yes! Dean, fuck me harder!”

Dean groaned deeply as the man below him pushed into his thrusts. He leaned forward to hold Castiel’s shoulders to get at the right angle. This seemed to do trick. Castiel was gasping with broken words. Then he said something that sounded right only on his lips, “D-daddy!” Usually when chicks called Dean Daddy, it gave him the heebie-jeebies. But Castiel blabbering wantonly about how he wanted Dean to breed him with ‘Daddy!’s mixed in was fuel to the fire. 

If Castiel was sane, he would’ve tried to swallow a pillow to muffle the words coming from his mouth. But his filter was breaking with every quick thrust Dean was giving his ass. He was getting the best fuck in his life and he wanted more. “Ah! Fuck me deeper… gotta keep your cum in me, Daddy! D-nngh! Don’t want it to go down my legs. Close! So close, Dean!”

Dean grunted at the thought of cum dripping down Castiel’s balls and inner thighs. Soon he came in the condom with a harsh cry, “Cas!”

Castiel came with a rough moan as Dean stayed balls deep in him with bruising fingers holding Castiel’s hips. They both collapse as Dean pulls out. Castiel whimpers for the minute Dean leaves to dispose the condom and get a damp cloth. Still caught up in the moment, Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear as he wiped off the excess lube from the man, “Sorry, Daddy was so messy. I’ll make sure not to waste my cum next time.”

Castiel blushed deeply, “Oh, my God. I am so sorry for saying those things. I’m such a freak.”

Dean pulled him up to his chest in a caring embrace, “Yeah, but you’re the right kind of freak. You’re so sweet and selfless all the time. It’s kinda hot to see you as a needy, wanton, lusty, demanding…”

Castiel looked up at him with a deep blush, “What?”

Dean blushed back, “I don’t know what to call you when you’re like that- well, what I’m comfortable to call you- other than Cas.”

Castiel felt his heart try to beat up from his chest, “Call me Cas. I like that, a lot, Daddy.”

Dean blushed all the way to his chest, “Uh, maybe just call me that when we have sex?”


	2. Bottom Bunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "not smut?" from [Loveable Geek](http://tumblr.geekinpurple.net/)

Castiel preferred bottom bunks or just regular, reliable beds. He remembered hearing his brother Michael fall from the top bunk in the room next door back he was little. Watching Michael stiffly walk around in a neck brace and an arm cast solidified the fear.

So when he walked into his freshman dorm room, his heart raced in terror as he saw the layout. Two bunk beds with desks. His new dorm mate was listening to blaring classic rock in his headphones on his bunk. 

"Um, hi? Hi! Hello?!" Cas raised his voice louder and louder until his dorm mate noticed him.

"Oh, hey! I’m Dean!" The teen took off his headphones and swung his legs over the ladder to the bed.

Castiel swallowed nervously as he looked up, ”I’m Castiel. Cas, too. It’s a nickname.”

Dean gave him a slow nod, “Right.”

Castiel went about his business unpacking and being trapped with his anxiety about the bunk bed. The desk was relatively small and there was a 4x3 ft free space. He figured he could call a cab and get something comfy enough to sleep in.

Dean was being greatly entertained by his weird dorm mate. The guy was pretty cute in a geeky, shy way. But damn, was he strange. He kept on looking at the bed like it was holding a knife to Cas’ throat. Then the lanky teen curled up in a ball on the carpet next his desk and muttered, “I can do this.” He then pulled out a ruler from a box and measured the space between the bunks.

Dean went back to his laptop pretending to read the car article on his screen as he listened to Cas call a taxi to go to a furniture store. Without a goodbye or anything, Cas left. Dean shrugged and turned his music back on.

Three hours later, Castiel found the perfect thing. A plush reading chair with fold out cushions that made the best twin size mattress. If he rotated it and moved the desk chair, he could sleep comfortable. And it was on sale!

Dean left to get a burger for dinner at the food court like cafeteria. He nearly choked on a fry when he saw Cas and a Korean taxi driver carry a sofa chair into their room. He took a swig of his cola to ease his throat before slipping into the room after them.

"Hey, what’s that?" he asked casually as he tossed his food up onto his bed before climbing up the ladder.

"It’s my bed," Cas muttered at Dean before turning back to the taxi driver. "Thank you very much. Here’s an extra ten for your effort."

"Thanks! You’ve got my card for whenever you need a ride around town!" The driver waved goodbye and left.

"Dude. I’ve got a car," Dean pouted while chewing a bite of hamburger.

Castiel looked up at him in confusion, “Okay.”

Dean chewed his hamburger a little more intensely as Cas went about unwrapping the soft coffee brown suede chair. Then, to Dean’s surprise, the guy pulled out the seat cushion to unfold two more to put on the floor.

Castiel was quite proud of how well his solution worked. The sheets his mom packed slipped onto the cushions just fine and the pillows still smelled like home. College was going to be awesome.

Dean texted his friends after Castiel left to get supper, “I think my roommate is afraid of bunk beds. He just bought a fold out chair to sleep on.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "um. sex. jk I know what you mean and let’s do….. cas in his sales associate uniform?" from [](http://mallitovcocktail.tumblr.com/)

As the weeks passed by, Castiel was slowly getting proficient at his job at the Gas'n'Sip. It was a fairly solitary job but he loved being able to serve people. To serve the occasional hunter passing by. 

One or two would tell him the same thing, "I won't tell anyone, anything, about your whereabouts, but Dean would like you call him at this number."

By the end of the month, one of them was a regular at the Gas'n'Sip. Roger was his name. He was a kind fellow who specialized in Werewolves because he was one. Castiel liked to think the man was his Benny. The guy helped him out with getting a phone and housing the honest way. Well, as Steven Colt. He also started to emphasize heavily that Castiel should ask Dean to come by. That it sounded like Dean was missing him a lot but was too afraid. 

But being asked to leave by the man who needed him the most made Castiel a little vindictive. He instead continued life as Steve Colt, the fumbling sales associate with a good friend and an okay boss. Roger was the one to point out to Castiel that he should've been paid the week before. So Castiel confronted Todd about it.

Todd quickly gave him his $720 and promised another the next week. Castiel was quite amazed by what seemed to be a sizable check to him. His rent was $500 a month and the next month was already paid off. He knew he should be saving it all, but he really, really wanted something to make himself feel good. 

During the first week, the best advice he ever got was to bide the time by reading the periodicals. He made sure to pace himself through all of the magazines and the newspapers. He was astounded by how ignorant the humans were to the supernatural. He always knew, but never experienced it so directly before.

Castiel was surprised to learn that he loved Women magazines. Sure they displayed skewed versions of the female form, but the articles fascinated him. "The Inner Monologue of an Insecure Man Having Sex" "The Power of Face Reading: What Your Facial Features Are  _Really_  Telling Everyone You Meet" "The Exercise Move You Can Do While Sitting and Drinking Coffee"

He was flipping through a magazine last week while idly sucking on a Blow Pop when he saw the title of the article: "Kandi? In the Bedroom?" He blushed deeply to see a [lollipop](http://shop.bedroomkandi.com/Boutique/Massagers/Kandipop) like the one in his mouth but the description said it was personal massager that promised to tantalize you with 3 speeds and 4 pulsation levels. For some reason, that inspired his mind to come up with images of running the red bulb around Cas' hole.

He looked at the other items talked about in the article and found something called a [Helping Hand](http://shop.bedroomkandi.com/Boutique/Massagers/Helping-Hand). His mind then added it to the fantasy of Dean jerking him off with the textured silicone as he teased Castiel with the personal massager. 

With that memory still fresh in his mind as the $720 check was burning a hole in his pocket, he wrote down the address to buy the toys. That night with his check cashed in, he ordered them. 

It took 5 days later when he got home from work to see the box on his doorstep. He felt his cheeks burn instantly knowing what he was going to do next. He didn't bother changing clothes, just went straight to his bed and shoved his jeans down just enough. He tugged open the box and packaging of the toys. To his joy, the lollipop was fully charged and ready. He blushed at the settings and how it felt in his hand. 

He then pulled out the black silicone sleeve. It had a narrow opening that the instructions said was the side to insert the lubricant. He tore open the packet and drizzled the lube in. He could hear Dean's "Fuck me." he would utter when aroused. Cas was always torn when Dean said it. Castiel wanted to be fucked by Dean.

Once everything was ready, he laid back and guided his erection into the smooth inside of the sleeve. He groaned imagining it was Dean's mouth wrapped around him. He brought the lollipop to just behind his balls before turning it on. Castiel arched up with a whimper at how good it felt to jerk off with vibrations teasing his taint. He turned off the toy hearing Dean's lusty voice, "Suck on it, babe. Get it wet for me to play with you."

He sucked hard on the red silicone before coating it with his saliva. During this time, he rested his hand that was jerking him off against his hip. He saw Dean looking at him with need and digging those blunt fingers into Castiel's hip bone. When Castiel brought his hand back to his dick, there were the beginnings of bruises on his hip.

He angled his hips as he pressed the lollipop against his hole. Not in an invasive way, but more as a kiss. He turned it back on and went through all of the settings. He could see Dean torturing him by switching settings every minute. And Castiel would scream for more. But in reality, he panted blissfully with occasional, "Dean."

He found the medium pulsating setting to be the best. He got into the rhythm to push the toy against his rim during the softer part of the pulsing and pull minutely back for the hard pulse. His toes curled in pleasure as he pushed the bulb in and held it as the most intense setting rocked him into his orgasm.

He panted hard as he filled the sleeve with his semen. He heard Dean purr, "Now you're ready for my cock, Cas,"

He came to from a pleasant nap. He last remember putting the toys on the packaging before closing his eyes. He cleaned and reused the lollipop in the shower before deciding to call Dean.

"Cas!" Dean blurted out the moment he picked up. "What's up? Where are you? How are you doing?"

"I need you," Cas breathed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Cas wants to be top! Dean Refuses! Comedy ensues~" From [xkuramaxhieix](http://xkuramaxhieix.tumblr.com/)

"D-dean, could I top you tonight?" Castiel blushed as he looked at his boyfriend sporting a green tipped mohawk in the driver’s seat.

"Cas… We’ve gone through this before," Dean sighed. "You got claustrophobic last time."

"I remember," Castiel tried not to remember the panic attack he had thinking his dick was going to break off in Dean’s virgin ass. "I still think it was bad pot."

Dean shook his head, “Nah, it was top grade shit. You’ve never freaked before. Well, you do become a freaky sex kitten when high.”

Castiel gave him a small smile, “Love you, too. But I’m serious. I wanna pound you into backseat right now. Gonna hit your good spot as you milk my dick with your ass and everything.” 

Dean moaned as he tried to focus on the road, “Fuuuck, man. We got to get to the party before it gets dark, babe.”

"How about fuck the party and we do our own thing?" Castiel grinned lazily.

"No. I spent fifty bucks on Charlie’s present. We’re fucking going!" Dean yelled back. Castiel slumped back into his seat with a pout. They soon got to the house where Charlie was throwing her 20th birthday party. They gave her their gifts of Munchkin expansion cards, old sci-fi novels, and old lesbian dime novels.

The night was going great until Cas admitted after his fourth shot of tequila that Dean wouldn’t let him fuck him in the ass. To Dean’s horror, everyone started pulling him to the side to have one on ones about how receiving anal is just as nice as giving. He knew this. He had three dildos of his own in his and Cas’ apartment to prove this. 

When Charlie started telling people to leave, Dean was mighty peeved by his boyfriend. Castiel was chatting with Becky and Gilda in the kitchen when Dean finally got away from Garth’s diatribe about “stretching your ass to accept real love”.

"Castiel. I am sick and tired of getting lectured about not being your bitch. We’re going home now," Dean grumbled.

Castiel blushed under his rosy drunk cheeks, “Oh, okay. Farewell, ladies!”

Dean tried not to think it was adorable how his tipsy boyfriend tried to kiss their friends goodbye. They ambled to the Impala in silence. Halfway to their place, Castiel spoke up, “I’m sorry. I had no idea they would take it like that. It was mean to be a joke.”

"I gathered. Ever thought we have stupid friends?" Dean pondered. Castiel burst into laughter. He followed quickly once he remembered they were friends with geniuses and brainiacs. "Fuck, they aren’t stupid, they are just nerds who don’t know how to take a joke."

"Yup!" Castiel was still giggling when he leaned over to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. "Maybe fuck me as I play with your ass instead?"

Dean groaned softly, “Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [Tumblr](mesmeretmarjorie.tumblr.com). Give me prompts!


End file.
